


You're My MATCHa Latte

by Of_Pigeons_And_Dumbfucks



Category: Original Work
Genre: (kinda), Coffee Shops, Everyone Thinks They're Together, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Free Skate (Figure Skating), Gay, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, these characters represent me too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Pigeons_And_Dumbfucks/pseuds/Of_Pigeons_And_Dumbfucks
Summary: A cafe worker and a figure skater somehow hit it off. Join them as they get through their days? If u want a genuine ending lmao this one ain't for u pffrttt
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	You're My MATCHa Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happiphrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiphrog/gifts).



> So, ThatQueerGoat wrote something for me so I decided to finish a little something for them. I originally wasn't going to complete this story at all so if it seems like the writing style changes, well its cause I totally forgot about it until like a little more than a year after I started it. Hope you enjoy! Any constructive criticism is encouraged.

It’s the same routine every weekday: wake up in my grey covers, surrounded by tan walls, with my black drawer off to the side vibrating along to the noisemaker people call an alarm. I would sit up, rub my unwillingly open eyes and glance at the beeping massacre off to the side only to see in bright red, 4:45 AM. I skate in the mornings since the sessions are emptier in the mornings. That's pretty much the only good thing about being there early, sleep deprivation, not so much. Making a sound of annoyance, I untangled my limbs from the warm hug of my blankets and shut off the blaring sound.

I walked across the path of freezing, wooden panels onto an even cooler tile that covered the washroom. I always tried to remind myself to throw a carpet or get some slippers for when I’m in there. It’s not worth it to freeze my feet off when I’m in this zombie mentality. After being slapped awake from the cold shivers that were sent through my soul, I started to brush my teeth. After getting bored of just standing there, I conclude on the solution of multitasking. Walking back into my room, I would pick up a form-fitted shirt and a random pair of pants that were probably dirty. By then, the mint toothpaste starts to burn. I would rush back into the restroom and spit out the fire in my mouth and throw on the pale blue shirt and the black pants. I usually don’t style my hair since it's always in that messy but tamed style. Who am I kidding, I'm just too lazy. It also saves me an extra five minutes of sleep

After finally deeming myself somewhat presentable, I grabbed my skate bag and my school bag. It's about 5 AM when I run out the door and throw my things into the back of my car. Arriving at the rink takes up a good fifteen to twenty minutes, warming up and getting onto the ice takes up the time gap until 6 o'clock. That's when I get on the ice. To continue with my schedule, I would skate two hours before going to get breakfast, then I return to the rink two hours later. From there, depending on my coach, we would have off-ice conditioning then skate another hour. If I felt like it, I sometimes do more. During downtime, when I've got nothing to do, I finish up homework and assignments for school. I'm home-schooled which allows me to have a flexible schedule that doesn't clash with my practices. 

Right now it's almost 9 o'clock, a little later than usual, as I enter the cafe. Preserving the seat by the window with my laptop and a backpack, I headed towards the cashier. Once arriving, I was greeted by the employee, "Hello! What may I get for you today?"

"Hey, I’ll have the usual, please," I responded. Having been to this cafe multiple times I’ve become acquainted with the majority of the staff and the owner. The product of that would be that a matcha latte is usually saved for me by the time I got there. I pulled out some cash for the cashier, waiting for him to ring up my order.

"Sorry, sir. I'm new here. I don't know what your usual is," he murmured, quietly.

"Oh, my bad, I didn't realize. I would like a hot matcha latte, please," I gave him a smile to reassure him. "The name’s Tuan."

After saying my name, a befuddled haze slowly appeared on his face as he gazed up at me, away from the tablet they recently installed in place of the old cash register. His head tilted to the side and his brows furrowed a bit. Heh, he looks like a confuzzled puppy.

"The name's for you to write on the cup," I then clarified with a small smile. 

Looking a tad nervous from his confusion, the cashier blushed. "I'll have this done right away," he sped off to make the drink, trying to hide his reddening cheeks. 

I chuckled, he forgot to collect the money. Before I made my way to my table, I made sure to place the money beneath the tablet, just hidden enough so he could find it later without it getting stolen. I then opened the chunk of technology people call a computer and continued my assignments. 

What you’ve just witnessed is a hiccup in my usually boring routine. That little cashier would sooner or later start to worm his way into my days and make my life a lot more interesting.  
… 

"Faster! You call that skating? Tuan, bend! Use your skates," my coach screamed at me while I skated out my program. 

"Another jump and a step sequence and you're done," I breathed out, encouraging myself to push through with the long program. It was about eight in the morning after an almost two-hour session. I feel pretty much dead and like my body is moving through water. 

Even after having an unsecured landing on my almost fallen triple axel, I wasn't surprised that my weary body could still find pleasure from its landing, even if the jump was particularly rough. Deciding to ignore the small but costly mistake, I continued to the relaxing part of the program, the footwork. No, the step sequence isn't easy but at this point, it's like having downtime. Twizzles, brackets, rockers, counters, and loops covered the ice as my limbs gracefully flowed to the music, much like how a leaf floats along a calm river. Soon, the short bliss of steps that accompanied the energy taking music finally stopped and soon came to an end. I did a final bracket into a pivot and slowed to a complete stop. Claps from my coach were quickly heard after the finish of my ending. I quickly counted to three, stuck in my ending position before relaxing and skating towards the said coach.

"Great program, Tuan. After having such a troubling skate this morning I'm surprised you managed to pull off a double run through. To add to that, that last run-through was quite marvelous. Something's bothering me though: You've been making too many of the mistakes you usually wouldn't create. For example, you rushed the timing of axel's entry edge. You also allowed your shoulders to escape you during the beginning affected the landing. For that reason, the whole jump was unstable and looked like a huge struggle. To be blunt, the GoE wouldn't be as good as I know you could achieve." The coaching side of her made an appearance, but just as fast as it came, it was replaced by her motherly half. "It’s your favorite jump and it’s almost always consistent. I haven't seen such a mishap in an incredibly long time. And throughout the whole practice, you looked sloppier and more off your game than usual. Are you feeling okay? You usually have an almost annoying amount of energy when you skate, almost everything being as perfect as they can.”

Seeing as I've had Jenny as a coach for twelve of my eighteen years, she is seen as a close friend of mine. An incredibly motherly and bossy friend. It was also because of our long friendship that she was able to notice the small cracks in my skating today. 

"Ah, sorry about that Jenny, just had a rough sleep last night." My response wasn't fully a lie. It was more of a white lie. Something small and something you would say to the other person, so they don't worry or prod into the information too much. I was tired, but the reason for my exhaustion would make Jenny a bit too much to handle for today. That being said, if she knew that I was texting the cute guy I was also falling for, until midnight, I would get scolded for an hour on keeping a healthy sleep schedule. After that Jenny would get me to 'spill the tea' as she would call and tell her about said boy. It was the one I met in the cafe a year ago and started hanging out with a few weeks later.

My coach was very, and I mean very, observant. She knew almost everything about every skater at the rink. The positive side of that being, she knows what to do when I'm upset and how to help me. It allowed her to help take my mind out of the troubling situations my anxious self creates. The annoying thing about that is that she will get all up in my business and force herself into my life if she discovers something tease-worthy. For example, my crush is something she would deem quality tease material.

So knowing that she'll pick up on the white lie if I stayed any longer, I changed the subject by throwing in a quick, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I then skated off to redo the hideous triple axel I previously attempted and later I let my mind wander for the last few minutes.

Ah, what any skater would do for consistent jumps. Jumps were always my favorite. Because of my long air time, jumps always feel floaty and like I'm flying. Very cliche, but the feeling of air swerving through my black hair and kissing my tan skin is very relaxing. I would never forget to mention the energy of accomplishment that slams into you after you consistently get a jump. Especially if you've hated or struggled with that jump. The feeling of this element zaps in so much adrenaline that at times, you feel like you're levitating.

Spins are also really fun. For example, when you find your blades' sweet spot and it feels like you're hovering over the ice. I get literal shivers, it's such a feeling. Since you do nothing during a spin, it's the part in the program where you can regain yourself again. It's where you breathe, relax, and reset yourself before you continue through the hectic choreography. But since nothing in skating is relaxing, you still have to squeeze the life out of your core to keep from losing speed.

Oh, and don't forget about the edges. Oh my goodness, they're the equivalent to watching a calm ocean wash up and down the shore during the sunset. It could make you and your audience feel excited, depressed, and even lure your fans so far into the program that they'll feel as if they've entered into a whole different world. Geez, this sport has me whipped.

Snapping back into reality after landing another perfect, or as close to perfect as possible, triple axel, I find my coach already walking towards the door to get off the ice. This signaled that the jump was to her standards and the session was over. I got off, before the ZamboniZamboni honked me off, tracing behind her towards our bench where we take off our skates and have a small chat. 

After wrapping up our small talk, I started to head outside towards the cafe that was about a mile away. I usually jog over to the cafe as a part of my cool-down routine and meet Jenny there around forty minutes later. She didn’t get off with me as she had another student on the next session. 

Once arriving in the cafe I peered down at my watch. My clock read six minutes and forty-seven seconds. Usually, it would've taken me around six-fifteen. "Wow, I'm sluggish today. I need to stop slacking off," I complained under my breath as I walk to my usual spot beneath the window.

The cafe has painted white walls with grey and black geometric patterns. On one of those walls, there was space for the large window. Natural light flowed in from the transparent frame and reflected all around the rustic den. On the lonelier looking wall, a bulletin board told about the events going around in the city and the paintings stuck beside it, intrigued many's attention. Accompanying the wooden tables and succulent pots were matte black chairs that dotted across the room. Multiple shelves held cups, candles, coffee beans, and tea bags that pleaded customers to buy them. Completing the cafe's aesthetic look, a chalkboard menu hung over the marble counters where two to four employees worked the cash register and created the orders.

An adorable chuckle sounded behind my ear, light and floaty. "Well, isn't it a good thing that you're in a cafe. Here," he handed me a drink steaming and hot, "Stock up on some caffeine and sugar. It's your regular. I made it before you came so you didn't have to line up."

I turned around to meet a gleaming brunette, some of his bleached highlights falling out of his short ponytail. He stood at 5'5", only three inches shorter than me, in casual ripped jeans and a tucked-in oversized sandy colored band shirt. Freckles dotted across his smooth skin over his cheeks and nose. They reminded me of the stars I would often see in the mix of blues and purples that blanketed the sky in the forest. He had those popular geometric earrings that fit the usual ‘soft boi’ style nowadays. Two small matte triangles hung from both ears. On his right ear, however, he had another smaller piercing that connected a chain to his helix piercing. Despite those piercings, he had a baby face and a petite figure. His eyes that held continuous energy also contained a light brown coloring that was emphasized by the small wing of his eyeliner he always wore. In conclusion, he's gorgeous. 

"Hey! Do I have something on my face? No one mentioned anything," he pouted in a lighthearted joking manner. His grin soon returned, "You were serious when you said you were feeling sluggish," giggling, his angelic voice continued, "Yo, Tuan? You awake?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry Koshi, I'm ready for that caffeine fix," I said in place of embarrassing myself with telling the truth. "And your face looks gorgeous, there's nothing that's out of place."

"Thank goodness," he relieved out a sigh. "Would you like anything to eat today?" He then whispers, "The correct answer that would make me happy is yes. I bet you skipped out on breakfast before you went to the rink so what would you like? How about that mini breakfast sandwich? It has the egg, corn, cucumber, and that one cheese you like." He gave me a look of disgust, "Ew, cheese. You know what's even worse? Swiss cheese."

I stared at him blankly, dumbfounded by how he remembers all the old facts I've briefly mentioned during past conversations. Like why would you remember that I enjoy swiss cheese? 

I guess I might have taken too long to answer back so I smiled at me and said, "I'll take that as a yes and that you’re dreaming of a beautiful sandwich. But Tuan, what would you do without me? I bet you would be on the sidewalk dying of hunger in a few hours if it weren't for me," he dramatically sighed, sarcasm flew from his body language and tone of voice.

Playing along to this scene he just initiated I reciprocated his sigh, "Ah, yes! I would have never been able to live without the help of the magnificent Koshi, so amazing and never flawed." I gave a teasing chuckle and returned to my natural voice. "If I ever do die though, the first thing I would do is annoy the heck out of you in my ghost form. I would knock random things off your shelves and desks when you’re doing homework, throw your sheets off of you during the night, and make sure to hide your keys whenever you're rushing somewhere.

"I am offended, Tuan. After everything I've done for you?" he scoffs, "I feel betrayal."We both broke off into hysterical laughs that soon slowed into smiles that lasted across our faces. More like plastered onto mine.

"Shoot, Tuan, you almost made me forget about the sandwich. Lemme go get it, give me like five. I haven't even put in the order," he says with a dramatic voice before running off. "Make sure you don't pass out from hunger while I'm gone."

I took out my laptop to finish some work and simultaneously sipped from the neglected and now warm matcha latte Koshi had given me. This cafe had amazing flavors that never failed to be too heavy and strong or too light and weak. They warmed one's soul and made you feel content. The ones Koshi makes are even better though. Sometimes he'll place some whipped cream on the top and apply some extra matcha powder to it.

It's quite adorable to see him make it too. Whenever he's focused on something he might hum a random song or tune. Whenever he's waiting for something to finish he'll fidget with his chain earring. Sometimes when he gets a custom order and it's difficult for him, his eyebrows clench together and he makes a pouty face that kinda makes me breathless. Doesn't help that whenever he pouts, his cheeks puff out and it's such an adorable sight. 

Not long after watching strangers pass by the white building, the bubbly boy came over with my sandwich and an extra drink in hand. “My boss decided to let me off early, so I decided to spend my extra time with you,” he said with a cute grin before hopping into the seat next to me. 

Of course right after I got such a great opportunity of quality Koshi time, the doorbell chimed and signaled a new customer. That new customer, out of all the seven billion people on Earth, had to be Jenny. What good luck I have.  
… 

So, Jenny kind of took over the conversation. At first, she just listened to me and Koshi complain about the news and about this dumb Youtuber who has been taking over the media. However, after twenty minutes, I say that's her new record, she somehow slowly integrated into the conversation and threw it off its course. Eventually, she got us hooked on the topic of the upcoming festival a city over. That was another of her talents, altering conversations. She’s a very persistent lady I have to admit. There was a festival celebrating the beginning of spring tomorrow. I might try to shoot my shot and ask Koshi on a date there. 

Soon my phone started to ring and the name Rae stood out violently on my phone. “Hey guys, I’m going to go take this,” I ran out the door and picked up, “Uh, hey. Rae, ‘sup!” I dragged out the ‘E’ in the greeting as a stoke of panic shot through me. “So… I may or may not have forgotten that I promised to help you with one of the power stroking classes.”

“Of course you did Tuan,” she gave an exasperated laugh, “Too enraptured with Koshi, huh? There are fifteen minutes before the class even starts, dude, I just called to remind you. I wouldn’t have even known you forgotten if you kept your mouth shut L.M.A.O.” 

Yes, she just said the acronym L.M.A.O. out loud. She’s the type of person who’d barge into your house and shout, ‘Wassuh bitches,’ steal your milk, then shout 'a’ight, I’m out.' Actually, that happened once, she took the expired pickles with her. I don’t even question her at this point, she brings all the interesting into my life.

She continues about how I should “get my ass over to the rink” and that I should “quickly shove my feet into my boots.” I laughed out some apologies and gave her a promise that I’ll be there in less than ten. 

I walked back into the shop and walked towards the table only to see a red-faced Koshi shove a slip of paper into his back pocket. I brushed it off as Jenny’s always suspicious, meaning that everything is ironically normal.

I explained my small mind slip and was interrupted by a cackling Jenny and a giggling Koshi. 

“Heh, Koshi, this guy forgets so many things it’s a wonder how he remembers his program while competing. And he can still place!” Jenny squeezes out of her laughing fit.

“Pft, you’re right, he forgets everything you tell him. Wait, Tuan, I have a to-go cup and in the back for you.”  
…

It wasn’t until Rae pointed it out that I realized something was peeking out from underneath the cup’s sleeve. The hour stroking class just finished and Rae and I were just laughing our heads off at memes. I checked the cup and found a little slip that looked like an admission ticket for those movies at the big cinema.

I took it out and flipped it over to see a small sticky note with a person’s very distinct slanted print: Jenny gave me two tickets for that festival, she and her son were going to go but he got sick so she gave these to us. Wanna go? Lmk -K <3 

“O.M.G. is that a date proposal I see?” Of course over my shoulder, Rae is peering over. “Awe, my little Tuan is growing up. Bro, I’m definitely choosing your outfit!”

“Uh, I don’t know if he meant it as a date, Rae, he’s just probably excited.”

“Well, you better make it into a date! You never know, this might be the last chance until who knows when. So, when's the festival?”

“I’m pretty sure it is tomorrow…”

“Oh Lawdy, I’m dropping by an hour before you get going. The ticket says they’re open at 5:30?” I give a small nod. “Okay then, I’ll see you tomorrow at 4! Don’t forget to text Koshi you're going. I’m also going to bring Rad Dog.” She gave me a small wink and wave, then went off towards the exit.

I give her a nod and a chuckle at the name we choose for her dog. One day I was joking about the pickles she stole from my fridge and we somehow ended up conversing over her largely unhealthy amount of pickles. That ended up evolving in me talking about K.B.B.Q. and how much I liked their pickled radish. A few jokes here and there and BAM, her puppy now has a name, Pickle Radish. Over the years, the name started becoming a mouthful so we shortened it to Rad Dog.

Anyways, to prevent blowing up my whole chance with Koshi, I flipped out my phone and sent him the confirmation message before getting pushed back into practice. ‘Hey, ‘m totally open for the festival! I’ll see you then! ps, it’s a date ;)’  
… 

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon, today. The keyword, being 'was.' When you’re typing an essay, trying to relax and then a wild Rae bursts through your door singing that one TikTok song, “Open up the safe, bitches got a lot to say,” you’d feel me. Rad Dog waddled in and jumped beside me on the couch.

“Dude, I regret giving you the key to my house. At least shoot me a text,” I sigh, giving the dog his well-deserved pets. Ding, my phone ran out a notification. “I mean BEFORE you barge into my house.”

She cackles into my sight. “Are you ready? Imma gets you so glammed up that Koshi won’t ever forget this night.”

“Bish it’s our first date, why the heck would he forget?” Tuan used a sarcastic reply. Effective.

Rae gave me a look and dragged me into my own room, Rad Dog trailing behind us, and chucked me onto my bed, then started to swim through my clothes and my shoes. As she looked through my closet, Rad Dogo and I had a nice conversation over what foods would be at the festival. 

My one-sided rambling was interrupted by a sound of disgust, “Girl, why do you even have these crusty things,” she holds up an old leather strap sandal, “they don’t match your style. At. All. Mhm, we chucking these out.” 

“Hey! That almost hit me. Could’ve been a perfect headshot if I didn’t move.”

“Darn, should’ve thrown harder. Maybe it would’ve hit you and you’d lose that scowl off your face,” she gave me a chuckle, “you know you love me.”

“I mean on a normal occasion, yes, but right now nope,” I popped the 'p.'

At this point, Rae looks like one of those cartoon characters stuck in a closet and flinging clothes out like they were covered in bugs. I am so going to force her to clean these up.

“Dude! These are some cute ass jeans! Wear the converse with these” She held up the black ripped ones, of course, she did and chucked them at me. Those jeans are tighter than a snake wrapped around its prey. Welp, I’m sacrificing my blood flow for tonight. She then flung a simple graphic tee and my light blue, skate club’s hoodie.

After I struggled into my jeans we then tackled my hair. She put some gel in it, did some witchery and somehow made the rat on my head look nice and actually, really good. 

My eyes flickered to the clock on my drawer, in bright red lights, 5’o’clock was shown. “Wow, we’re right on time. Thanks so much for your help Rae, I’m going to head off now. He wanted to meet up there so I’m going to get there a tad early.”

“You’re always welcome boo,” she gave me a tight hug and a light slap on the back, “go getcha man.”  
…

I pull into the parking lot, practically blasting my music to calm myself out. Right as I was going to pull out my phone to shoot a text to Koshi, I heard a sharp tapping against my window. After my quick panic session, and turn down the music and give a teasing glare to the Koshi. 

I jumped out of the car, “Not nice fam, I thought the police were after me or something.”

He did a nose wheeze, “Well, I mean with that music you’re playing I wouldn’t be surprised if they pulled you over.”

I huffed, “It’s not that bad…”

“Mhm, whatever you say. Come on, let's hurry to the admission line before it starts trailing too far out.” He grabbed my hand and guided us into the line. His hair tied into his usual ponytail, messy but at the same time, still somehow neat. As we stopped I got my first, actual look at him. He apparently can pull off one of that ' only button one of the straps, overalls with the cute sweater, aesthetic.’ He looks perfect for a soft cuddle, ugh, he’s cute.

The air was cool enough to color his cheeks peachy, “Hey, Tuan, are you checking me out?” He gives me a smirk, welp, now he's not the only one with rosy cheeks.

Tonight’s practically perfect for a date. It was quite a cliche actually. The air was fresh with the scent of popcorn and sweet hints of sugar swishes from the cotton candy. The only lights came from the bright lamps shining above all the stands from within the festival. Even from out here, at the entrance, you could hear the guitar, drums, and the shouts of people cheering for a few artists on stage. 

After a surprisingly quick entrance, our hunt for food commenced. With a quick mention of attempting to try out all the food at every stand, Koshi’s eyes lit up. Okay then, the mission is a go. Noting that we haven’t let go of each other’s hands, I yanked him into the line for the tacos (because who doesn’t like tacos) and went into the tent over to get some smoothies, not before shooting him a funny face to get a laugh out of him.

In the end, we only ate two-thirds of the festival before we were stuffed. Well, not stuffed enough to have no room for ice cream. “Slowest one to the line has to buy both the ice creams,” Koshi zoomed off.

“Oi, no fair!” I laughed and chased behind him, “You had a head start.”

He laughed and almost slipped while stopping in the line. That threw us both into a fit of giggles, “Oh my god, I can’t breathe.”

By the time we were supposed to order we had tears in our eyes and wide grins plastered to our faces. The cashier must’ve thought we were insane while we ordered an ube and a honey-flavored scoop. Koshi ran to find us a bench before a stage a band was performing on and after our order came out, I rushed to join him. 

“Hey,” I gave an awkward smile.

“Hello,” he took his cup out of my hands and spooned up a bit of the dessert.

“How’s it taste?”

He gave a moan, “Heavenly, here try some.” And using the same spoon he just put into his mouth, he scooped some into mine. Of course, I blushed. Of course, he started teasing me. Of course, I felt like I was going to evaporate with how embarrassed I was. And of course, out of nowhere, he pulls the “hehe, you’re cute” card out. 

“I- umm-” And commence the gay panic, now.

He leaned against me, “Just eat your ice cream, you dork.”

I murmured a soft reply and threw my arm around his shoulder. We sat there enjoying the musicians that came onto the stage until well after we finished our ice cream. We didn’t move until Koshi stood up. Missing his warmth immediately, I stood up and took his hand, “Where are we off to?”

“Maybe back to yours? We could watch a movie or something? Maybe watch that one anime movie you were so excited about?”

We started walking to my car, “You going to stay over?” He sometimes stays over after we hang out so it’s not out of the ordinary.

“Yea! You cool with that?” I gave him a nod. “Nice! Sounds like a plan!

Once we reached the car he connected his phone into the speakers. “Dude, if I’m gonna be in the same car as you for the next half hour, I’m gonna play the music.”

“I think you just like provoking me by insulting my totally amazing music tastes.”

“Hah! You wish!”

Along the way, Koshi ended up falling asleep, guess he must’ve worn himself out today. I pulled up into my apartment parking lot. “Hey Koshi,” I gently shook him, “We’re here, time to wake up.”

With a groan of denial, he shook his head, “No, ‘m not moving.”

I rolled my eyes with a grin, “Don’t make me have to carry you in,” he muttered something incomprehensible and didn’t make a move to get up. “Okay then,” I get out of the car and moved to carry him back into the apartment.

He hung onto me like he was half koala. I wouldn’t doubt if he actually was, he always clings onto me. As I shifted his weight more onto my hip and one side of my body to unlock the door, he snuggled into my neck.

“Hey, Tuan?” I can feel his lips moving where my neck and shoulders meet.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” I opened the door and started to move towards my room.

His voice was all groggy and slurred from sleep, “Are we officially dating?”

Caught off guard I struggled to form a sentence, “Oh, um, I already-”

“‘Cause if we are, that’d be really cool,”

Grinning like the idiot I am, I ended up squeaking out, “Yeah, I’d be honored.” 

I attempted to lower him onto the bed but he didn’t let go. “You’re not allowed to escape the cuddles, Tuan,” he croaked out.

“Just let us change into something more comfortable,” he dropped his arms and I threw some clothes at him.

After changing, I joined him in my bed. “M’kay, Koshi,” He arranged himself so he was laying on top of me, his head on my shoulder and his limbs thrown across my torso.

After a few minutes of running my hand through his hair, now untied, he sat up.

“What’s wrong?” I said as he continued to stare at me.

“I just realized-” His whispers trailed off as he started coming back closer. He drew his hands to cup my face. “We haven’t kissed yet…”

My arms snaked around his waist and I pulled him in. While he started to move closer, our heads tilted, our eyes lidded, until at last, our lips touched. We both pulled each other in as the kiss went on. I didn’t want to stop. He was as sweet as the dessert we ate today, gentle since he’s so caring and warm with emotion. When we finally pulled away, our faces were encased in smiles and countless feelings. 

“Well, that was nice,” I whispered under my breath

He giggled, laying his head back onto my shoulder, “It better have been”

“Mhm,” I continued to play with his hair, “Go to sleep, crazy. This evening was extravagant, thank you.”

“Uno reverse card,” he whispered back, snuggling closer before dozing off.


End file.
